Night Hakusho
by Shido Tatsuhiko
Summary: O que acontece quando Shido Tatsuhiko, um vampiro, se confronta com Youko-Kurama, um demonio, qual será o resultado dessa batalha?
1. Capitulo 1 O Primeiro Encontro

**Night Hakusho**

* * *

** Capitulo 1 - O Primeiro Encontro**

Cidade de Edo, Japão, ano 1870 - Esta era uma época muito conturbada pois ainda não existia a barreira que impedia demônios poderosos de vir ao Mundo dos Homens para se alimentar de seres humanos, apenas era necessário abrir um portal entre os dois mundos que até mesmo um monstro de categoria S poderia vir a este mundo.

Shido Tatsuhiko vinha pela primeira vez ao Japão, aos seus 200 anos aproximados de idade, vagava pelo mundo em busca de respostas, respostas que provavelmente nunca teria, aquele país estava mergulhado em um caos de revoluções, apesar de Shido tentar se manter distante das cidades onde a resolução é mais intensa, mas mesmo assim ainda tem que se defender de alguns ninjas e até mesmo de alguns Youkais que estranham sua presença vampirica.

Shido havia acabado de se alimentar de uma pessoa que passava, mas sem mata-la, quando de repente percebeu que a grama de uma das casas logo a frente começava a crescer em uma velocidade descomunal atingindo quase 3 metros de altura.

- Mesmo pra um vampiro como eu isso é novidade! - Shido exclama impressionado.

Shido decide entrar no meio da grama que havia crescido estranhamente para averiguar, pois temia ser uma nova espécie de Bleed, mesmo assim ele prosseguiu até a casa e assim que conseguiu encontrar a porta, entrou. Quando entrou apenas viu alguns guardas mortos no chão e um ser de cabelos prateados com orelhas e rabo, alto de pé perto deles com uma rosa na mão e um saco de jóias na outra.

- O que você fez com eles!!? - Gritou Shido.

- Infelizmente, você irá morrer - Disse o ser com aspecto meio humano meio raposa.

- E quem é você - retrucou o vampiro.

- Meu nome é Yoko-Kurama, sou um Youkai, mas não há motivo para revelar meu nome a um simples humano que em breve se juntará aos mortos.

Shido se transforma na sua forma de vampiro, tendo seus caninos aumentados de tamanho, seus olhos deixaram de ser verdes e mudaram para uma coloração amarela semelhante a olhos de uma cobra, sua força e poderes mudaram drasticamente, assim como acontece com qualquer vampiro quando se transforma.

- Parece que errei quanto a você ser humano - Disse o Youkai que apesar de surpreso não demonstrou e permaneceu em sua postura arrogante e superior.

- Pensei que os únicos Youkais neste mundo eram os Bleeds, mas de qualquer forma matarei você!! - Diz Shido em quanto morde seu dedo e faz uma espada com seu sangue.

- Agora te matarei - Disse Yoko-Kurama.

- Acredite em mim, será muito complicado fazer uma coisa dessas. - Shido fala enquanto posiciona sua espada de sangue para atacar Yoko-Kurama.

Yoko-Kurama dá um salto e de suas mãos brotam plantas espinhosas que amarram Shido e perfuram sua pele, fazendo-o deixar cair no chão sua espada de sangue que logo se desfaz em algumas gotas.

- Impressionante. Realmente impressionante um ser que sobreviva a este ataque - Diz Yoko-Kurama ainda mantendo sua pose arrogante e superior.

- Alias, ainda não consegui sentir nenhum ar sobrenatural em você. - o Youkai continua.

- É de fato um ataque muito bonito. - Diz Shido em quanto usa o sangue de suas feridas para atacar a planta que o amarrava desfazendo-a em vários pedaços.

- Parece que todos os seus ataques são baseados em sangue. Mas, o que acontece se ele acabar? - Yoko-Kurama pergunta de forma cínica.

- Fácil, eu me sugo mais sangue e fica tudo normal. - Shido devolve o cinismo na resposta.

- Sinto muito mas não tenho tempo para conversas, preciso levar as Jóias dos Amaldiçoados para o Ma-Kai. Por isso este será meu ultimo ataque. - Diz Yoko-Kurama e sem pensas duas vezes joga no chão três sementes.

- Mimosa do Reino das Trevas! Eu as invoco!! - Grita o Youkai raposa.

Daí nascem no chão varias plantas gigantes, quase 3 metros de altura, destruindo o chão, plantas que tem seu caule verde, mas suas folhas são roxas e tem dentes enormes, pois são carnívoras e capazes de engolir um ser humano adulto em uma bocada só.

- Antes de eu ir embora, vou lhe contar algo. Essas plantas atacam tudo que seja quente e esteja vivo, por isso, não há como você escapar delas. - Depois de dizer isto Yoko-Kurama foge do local levando o produto do seu roubo.

- Isso até que é engraçado - Ironiza Shido enquanto faz uma nova espada de sangue para atacar a Mimosa do Reino das Trevas.

Shido corta todos os caules e destrói completamente a planta carnívora feita por Yoko-Kurama sem que a própria se quer tenha se movido em direção a Shido para atacar.

- Yoko-Kurama, você apenas cometeu este erro: Eu sou um vampiro e nesta condição, estou morto e não possuo calor algum. O que deixa esse seu ataque inútil contra mim. Mas não se preocupe, voltaremos a nos ver, não irei desistir. - Diz o vampiro enquanto desfaz sua espada de sangue e vai apara algum lugar onde possa se recuperar de seus ferimentos causados pelo primeiro ataque de Yoko-Kurama.

**_Continua..._**

Autor: Shido Tatsuhiko ICQ: 175187486 E-Mail: Shido_Tatsuhiko18@hotmail.com 


	2. Capitulo 2 O Vampiro VS O Assassino

**Night Hakusho**

* * *

** Capitulo 2 - O vampiro VS o assassino**

Um jovem que usava um kimono azul com a parte inferior cinza, tinha rabo de cavalo ruivo, olhos roxos e aparentava 18 anos de idade, mas possuía uma marca muito diferente em seu rosto, uma cicatriz em forma de X, ele carregava uma katana muito afiada e com sua habilidade ele era capaz de retalhar um ser humano em segundos.

Ao longo de sua caminhada ele encontra saindo de uma pequena "mata", formada por uma grama muito alta, um homem alto usando um terno cinza e que tinha longos cabelos roxos e olhos verdes, o guerreiro estranhou e logo se pôs em postura de ataque, mesmo percebendo alguns ferimentos ao longo do braço e da barriga do estranho homem, Shido Tatsuhiko, que saia de um local mais estranho ainda.

- Identifique-se e a sua facção! - Disse o samurai.

- Sou apenas um andarilho ferido e não estou interessado nesta guerra inútil! - Disse o vampiro segurando um dos seus braços feridos.

- Mentiras! Você deve ser um espião!! - Disse o samurai. - Eu Battousai Himura irei te exterminar espião do Shinsegumi!! - O mesmo continuou.

- Não vai adiantar nada discutir com este rapaz. - Pensou Shido.

Battousai se colocou em postura de Battoujutsu e se preparava para desferir o ataque que melhor sabia usar, contra um oponente realmente desconhecido para si. Shido em retribuição se transforma num vampiro, morde seu dedo e suga um pouco de sangue e faz uma espada usando seu sangue. Battousai Himura deferiu com toda a velocidade o seu Battoujutsu mais perfeito até então, Shido consegue se esquivar do ataque com seu reflexo de vampiro, e usa sua capacidade de transportar seu corpo para outros lugares para aparecer ao lado de Battousai com sua espada de sangue próxima a sua garganta.

- Me mate de uma vez!! - Disse Battousai.

- Desisti disso muito antes de seu avô nascer, garoto. - Respondeu Shido enquanto desfazia sua espada de sangue.

- Desistiu de matar pessoas? - Interrogou Battousai.

- De devorar também. - Disse Shido poucos segundos após voltar a sua aparência normal e começar a caminhar seguindo a estrada que estava seguindo antes.

- Desistiu de mortes sem sentido? Isso me parece certo, mesmo para tempos de guerra como agora. - Battousai pensou.

- Talvez algum dia, isso possa ser feito de verdade. - Novamente imaginou o samurai lendário.

- Até que esse garoto é muito forte pra um ser humano, quanto mais da idade dele - Pensou Shido enquanto olhava o corte feito em seu terno pela espada de Battousai e os demais machucados que adquiriu durante a batalha contra Yoko-Kurama.

Depois disso, Battousai rumou no sentido oposto ao de Shido naquela estrada de terra batida, Battousai rumava para a batalha de sua vida, a ultima batalha do final do Xogunato, a batalha onde Battousai Himura desapareceria para sempre, afirmando ainda mais uma grande lenda de um grande samurai, mas as palavras de Shido lhe serviram para criar para si um novo objetivo na vida, o mesmo que ele seguiria para o resto da vida, mesmo contra os inimigos mais cruéis e ardilosos que ele enfrentaria anos mais tarde como Kenshin Himura. Shido e Battousai nunca mais se viram, Shido conseguiu sair do Japão em um navio e ele só voltaria aquele país 100 anos mais tarde.

**_Continua..._**

Autor: Shido Tatsuhiko ICQ: 175187486 E-Mail: Shido_Tatsuhiko18@hotmail.com 


End file.
